A Haircut, Misunderstandings, and a School Dance
by WhitePerria
Summary: It's Ginny's sixth year and she is determined to convince Harry she's alive, but she doesn't know that she was meant to be with someone else...
1. A Haircut

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize belongs to JK, I only own the plot!

Chapter 1

"Come down honey, there's a mail for you from Hogwarts!" Hermione's mom yelled from the kitchen in their big, 3 floor house. "Alright, I'm coming!" Hermione yelled down, she has been working on her potions homework and even though it's the summer vacations, Snape piles them up with loads and loads of the stuff.

Hermione grabbed the letter from her mom's hands and gave her a quick 'thank you' before running up the stairs to her bedroom again. It was the usual letter from Hogwarts, the letter telling students what books to buy and what supplies are needed.

"Powerful Curses, Magical Animals, DRESS ROBES! Oh gosh! That means we're going to have a dance!" Hermione yelled out loud. Then she remembered 5th year's horrible Valentine's Day dance, she went with Harry and they were having a great time, but Harry stepped on her foot while they were dancing, she tripped, and landed right inside the punch bowl. The students had a good laugh, especially Pansy Parkinson. Then she and Harry had a huge fight about whose fault it was. So they ended up not even speaking to each other.

"Enough of that," she said to herself as she shook her head and swept the bad memory from her head. 'Maybe Ginny and I can go shopping together in Diagon Alley today! I do need to check up on that new book they have on display.' She quickly scribbled a note to Ginny to ask about the matter, as Crookshanks leaped up to her desk, waiting to be scratched behind the ears, like Hermione always did. "Not right now Crookshanks, I have to owl this note!" she said as she stood up. Crookshanks slipped away to the kitchen sadly to get some attention from her mum.

She walked downstairs into the family room where they kept their family owl, Lily. She's getting quite old now and they're going to need a new owl sooner or later, but Lily stuck out her leg to show her that she could handle it. "Always the proud one, aren't you?" Hermione said to the owl. Lily gave her a nibble on the finger and flew out the window.

"Maybe I should take a break and have lunch!" Ginny said, stretching out her arms. "I just wish Hermione was here so she could help me on this stupid potions homework! Stupid Snape! Doesn't he ever take a shower and wash his hair?" Ginny stumbled down the narrow staircase to the kitchen only to discover Harry sitting with her brothers, having lunch and chatting happily with each other.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Ginny as she slipped, rolled down the stairs, and fell flat on her face. "Um, uh are you alright, Ginny?" Harry asked while she let out a small squeak, ran to her bedroom and frantically shut the door behind her.

"Why can't I ever act normal in front of him?" she asked herself, taking out her best pair of robes she had. Then a little voice in her head asked her. "What's the point of dressing so nicely in front of him? You know he's never going to notice you! He's got his eyes on some Ravenclaw Quidditch seeker!" Just the thought of it made her want to pound someone, preferably the Ravenclaw Quidditch seeker. Just while she was trying to decide whether to wear her normal robes or her best robes, Lily flew in with a note on her leg. "Yes! Just in time, Hermione! I really need to talk to you about my 'Harry problem'!"

_Ginny, can you come shopping with me in Diagon alley, say... today?_

_- Hermione  
_  
"Perfect," said Ginny as she quickly scribbled a note back to Hermione.

"Oh, what the heck, who cares if Harry sees me ugly? I'm way over him!" "Yeah, right," said the little voice. "Oh just shut up!" she said to it before heading downstairs.

"I think Ginny still has that crush on you since 2nd year!" Ron said teasingly to a very annoyed Harry. "Oh shut it up Ron, I know she still likes me, but I don't know how to say it to her without hurting her feelings." "Oh, and did you read your supplies letter yet? We have to get dress robes! That means we're having a dance! I'm wearing the dress robes Fred and George bought me, isn't it strange how people can just get money out of nowhere?" Ron asked. "Yeah, really strange." Harry replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Oy! Ginny! Come sit with us! And stop walking like your going to steal something." That must of caught her by surprise, because she tripped on her own foot and almost had a repeat of last time. Ginny tiptoed down the stairs, picked up her turkey sandwich and sat down At the end of the table, far from Ron and Harry.

"What's wrong, dear? You don't look so good this morning," a worried Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny. "Oh! I'm perfectly okay!" Ginny answered. "Well, hurry up then, and finish your sandwiches, children!" said Mrs. Weasley. "We have to get to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies!"

"I personally think that you should take more care with your appearance, Ginny, _if _you want to make Harry, or any chap, notice you," Hermione declared, as they stood outside the posh beauty centre 'Fashion Fantasy'. "Well, I suppose I would, but I haven't the money to buy even a scrap of that dress over there," said Ginny as she pointed to a mesmerizing gown on display at the front of the store. "Let's just look around then, alright?" said Hermione as she dragged Ginny inside the place.

The 'Fashion Fantasy' was completely breath taking. The walls were covered with beautiful satin draperies, and it smelled wonderful. "Hi girls! What can I do for you today?" said the gorgeous shopkeeper. She had bright green eyes and the most beautiful red hair. Ginny looked from her dull red hair, to the shopkeeper's glowing mane, and sighed.

"We're looking for a complete makeover for this young woman beside me here, she'll need a new hairstyle, several new outfits, some cosmetics, shoes…" Hermione said excitedly to the shopkeeper. "Hermione! That wasn't part of the plan! We were just going to look around! Who's going to pay for all this anyway?" asked a very worried Ginny. "I am! Of course!" Hermione answered. "No way! I would never let you pay for all that!" Ginny said back. "Oh, come on, Ginny! Just a hair cut then! Seriously, when was the last time you've actually gone to the salon?" Hermione said exasperatedly as she pulled Ginny into the stylist's room.

The result of the haircut was way too much for Ginny, she couldn't even recognize herself! Her long, dull hair had been snipped into a gorgeous mid-length style. The hair stylist had done layers and it framed her face perfectly. Her hair now looked glowing, and it was a gorgeous red, like the beautiful shopkeepers'.

She rushed to find her brother and Harry. But in her eagerness, she ran straight into someone else, someone tall, blond, and with a just as perfect hairstyle.

A/N: Thank you all for reading! This is my first fan-fic, so give me LOTS of advice! Please review! Luv you all! - VaNiLlAiCiNg


	2. Incidents

Disclaimer : Any characters you recognize belongs to JK, I only own the plot!

Chapter 2

Draco was walking through Diagon Alley, looking here and there. Pathetic, he thought to himself as a group of first years scrambled into the second-hand store. It was an extremely boring day at home, if you can call the Malfoy mansion a home, and he had nothing to do after the stupid ballroom dancing lessons his father signed him up for. The Malfoys often had various parties and celebrations, and dancing was a major part of them. So Draco would have to be anything but a bad dancer. The lessons were rather insipid to him, though he _was_ at the top of his class.

Suddenly a girl ran straight into him. He caught her by her waist and turned the could-be-lethal ram smoothly into a low dip. His body was still in the 'ballroom dancing mode'. He was mildly surprised at his catch – it was the youngest Weasley. 'Finally, some entertainment,' he thought.

"So, Weasley, aren't you going to thank me for saving your neck?" Draco whispered, inches from her face. Her face was flushed, and her hair was – whoa, her hair! "Sod off, Malfoy," Ginny replied as she shoved him away. "I don't think I need your 'neck-saving' services." Ginny walked away like nothing had happened, leaving Draco completely dazed.

"What the hell has gone into me?" Draco asked himself as he pinched himself, hard. "I can't believe I let her walk all over me like that, then let her go! I'm such an idiot!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" said Ginny as she collapsed on a bench. "I cannot believe I just said that to _Draco Malfoy!_ Gosh! I'm going to be in trouble in Hogwarts this year! He is sure to get revenge on me! Though he does look cute when he's not smirking or sneering…oh what the hell has gone into me?" Ginny stood up and ran to find Harry.

Ginny finally spotted Ron in the Three Broomsticks. 'Harry must be there too then,' she thought. She walked in feeling very excited and fluttery, because she was finally going to show Harry that she wasn't the dirty, shabby little girl Harry always thought of her as.

"Harry?" She yelled. "Harry come and -" The words stopped in her throat when she suddenly spotted Harry and that Ravenclaw seeker kissing, Harry's arms wrapped around her. Ginny thought she would die, right then and there. She ran out of the Three Broomsticks, sobbing.

She found Hermione at the ice cream parlour reading a book, and sat down across from her. "Hi Ginny, did Harry fall in love with you yet?" Hermione asked Ginny teasingly, not taking her nose from her book. "A glass of wine please." Ginny said to the waiter. "So did Harry- OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Hermione asked when she saw Ginny's red eyes. "Harry...Ravenclaw seeker..." she managed to choke out. Then she broke down again. "Why don't you come over to my house and tell me the whole story?" Hermione asked softly.

Ginny told Hermione the whole story except for the Malfoy incident. "Ginny, you know that there are many, many more fish in the sea! I know you'll find someone better, someone who truly adores you for who you are. Just get over him Ginny!" Hermione said. "Thank you, Hermione, for everything," Ginny said as she gave her friend a hug. "And don't worry, I'll definitely try my best to forget about Harry." "That won't be hard to do, since you've already got Draco on the brain!" The little voice in her head said.

Ginny searched franticly for a empty compartment for herself on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was sitting with the other Headboys and girls and she didn't think she could face Harry if she sat with him. She was just about to give up when a voice called out. "Hey Weasley!"


	3. Family Matters

Disclaimer : Every character you reconize belongs to JK and I only own the plot.

Chapter 3

After the accident with Ginny, Draco kept on thinking about her and couldn't sleep. One night, he crept silently out of bed and went into the kitchen for a glass of milk help him get to sleep. Then he discovered his parents arguing about something.

"I DON'T CARE! I WON'T LET DRACO BECOME A DEATHEATER!"

As his mother said that, Draco's heart raised to his throat and he held his breath. "THE MARK HAS TO BE RECIEVED WILLINGLY AND YOU' RE NEVER GOING TO MAKE HIM ACCEPT!" Suddenly, Draco heard a slap. 'That's enogh! How dare that bastard slap my mom!' he thought in his mind as he stepped out of his hiding place. "STOP IT!" he yelled to his father. Lucius Malfoy turned around to face Draco. "And your going to stop me?" He said as he aimed another slap at his mother. "THAT'S ENOGH! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT MY MOTHER EVER AGAIN!" Draco punched his father square in his surprised face, and he zoomed out of the room, knocked his head on the stone fireplace and fell down to the cold stone floor, bleeding like mad. Draco and his mother went to the hospital to get him healed.

The nurse told them about his father's condition. " Your father will lose all his memory, I'm terribly sorry, but he will be alive. " Draco almost jumped up and whooped for joy. But he controlled himself. "When can he come home?" Draco asked the nurse. "Somewhere near Christmas he will be able to come home." the nurse replied.

After they came back from the hospital, Draco and his mother sat down and had a little chat. "I will never let him hurt you again mother." Draco said worriedly. "Oh, don't you worry Draco, he won't!" Just as she said that, the two broke into peals of laughter.

Just before Draco climbed on the Hogwarts Express, he said to his mother, "Now, remember, take good care of yourself, go to the hospital to visit dad sometime and I'll write to you!" "I will, Draco and have a good last year at Hogwarts!" His mother replied, as Draco stepped inside the scarlet train.

There were a lot of students this year and almost all of the compartments were full, but he managed to find one at the back of the train. He decided he was going tell someone about his family problem. But then he realized he didn't really have a real friend in Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle didn't really count as friends, because he knew, they were just hanging around cause they needed someone to receive orders from. And all of the other people that hanged around were just there because he was rich.

Ginny turned her head around to see who was calling out to her and saw a girl bending down, she had black hair tied into a messy bun at the back and had dark brown eyes, and it looked like she was trying to get all her stuff together again. "Help please?"the girl called out to her. "Looks like you fell over!" Ginny said. "What's your name?" "Oh, uh, my name is Dricella, I'm a transfer student from 'Lengetts Academy', what's your name? I wasn't sure that your name was uh, Ginny so I said your last name instead because uh, I saw your last name on your luggage!" Dricella said, all in a rush. "My name is Ginny and I'll show you around the school and if you need help with anything, just let me know!" Ginny replied as she gave Dricella the books she collected. "Oh, then you'll be very busy on me because I'm kind of the uh, pathetic and well uh, clumsy kind." Then Ginny followed Dricella to her compartment and Ginny learned a lot of Chinese history. It was raining after the train stopped, so the students were in a hurry to get to the carriages 'The first years are going to practically drown on the trip across the lake,' she thought. And to her disgust, all the carriges were filled in no time and she couldn't find Dricella or any empty carriages! "There are sure are lots of transfer students this year." Ginny groaned out loud.

Suddenly she heard a voice, "WEASLEY HURRY UP, WE'RE ABOUT TO DEPART!" Ginny followed the sound and to her disgust again, saw the face of Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Please review! Thank you to all who reviewed and I'm so happy that you like my story! If you have anything you would like to happen in the future of Ginny's 6th year please review and tell me! - VaNiLlAiCiNg


	4. At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and anyone that you don't recognize. All rest belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4Ginny took Draco's hand reluctantly, and hopped onto the carriage. She was relieved Crabbe and Goyle weren't sitting with him.

"Why isn't Crabbe and Goyle with you?" Ginny asked Draco. "They're annoying." Draco drawled in his usual way of speaking to good little Gryffs a year younger than himself.

Ginny was sitting on one side of the carrige, looking out the window, she wasn't really looking out the window, she was just looking out the window because if she wasn't looking out the window she'd just stare at Draco. 'I wonder what he's thinking right now?' she wondered.

Draco was sitting on the other side of the carrige, looking out the window. He wasn't really looking out the window, he was just looking out the window because if he wasn't looking out the window he'd just stare at Ginny. 'I wonder what she's thinking right now?' he wondered.

"Where are your friends, Weasley, and where's Saint Potter? Had they all forgotten about you?" asked Draco. "I guess you _do _need some of my neck-saving services now, don't you?"

Ginny glared at him. 'How can he be so mean all the time? Just the way he's laughing at me right now makes me want to strangled him right then and there. He probably only let me on the carriage to make fun of me again.' "Whoa, Weasley, you wouldn't want to be seen with that look on your face! Looks like you'd want to scratch my eyes out! Now a good little gryff would probably be thanking yours truly right now for saving their neck, again, wouldn't you think?"

Ginny just glared at him even more, and stared out the window again.

Hermione was reading, as always, in the common room. She wasn't sure if she should try to knock on the boy's dormitory door and apologize to Harry or something. Her mind was all filled with him! So she thought she'd just go up to her dormitory and figure out her problem there so she could have more privacy.

She was walking and thinking about Harry at the same time and wasn't really paying much attention to where she was going before...

"OH, BLOODY HELL!" came Ron's angered cry. "Oh, I'm SO sorry!" Hermione apologized. She had accidentally walked straight in to Ron, and he had splashed a cup of green liquid right on the floor. "DAMN IT, HERMIONE! THAT WAS MY SPECIAL POTION I MADE TO STEAL -" and he suddenly started walking away rather quickly, "nothing, nothing, it's perfectly okay, Hermione…" she heard him mumble.

Hermione took her wand out of her robe pocket and cleaned the mess us with a simple cleaning spell. "People can get so weird..." she muttered to herself.

"Bye Ginny!" Hermione yelled to her before heading for History of Magic. "Too bad 7th years and and 6th years can't have lessons together," she muttered.

"Bye Hermione! See you at lunch!" Ginny yelled back to her as she headed for potions. It seemed very strange for a Gryffindor to actually like potions because of the professor teaching the subject, but she actually did not detest it. And she had to admit, she was getting pretty good at it. 'If only Snape didn't pile us up with all that homework, potions would be my favourite subject.' she thought.

Two Weeks Later

"Weasley, could you stay after class? I have something to tell you." Snape said to Ginny as she was working on her potion. "Yes professor." she answered quietly. 'Did I do something wrong?' "You got in trouble! You got in trouble! That's trouble spelled with T - R - O - U - B - L - E!" an annoying Hufflepuff whispered in a sing-song voice. "Shut up," she shot back.

After Class

"Weasley you are going to be studying potions with the 7th years from now on." Snape said. "Really why?" Ginny asked "Because well, uh, you are um, too uh, superior to um study with the 6th years any longer." Snape said. Suddenly Snape sounded a lot like Dricella. "But which house am I having potions with?" Ginny asked Snape excitedly. 'If I get to be with Gryffindor, I'll get to be with Hermione AND Harry!' she thought in her mind.

"Slytherin." Snape said as if it was the obvious choice. "But, but…" Ginny tried to say. "No buts, you may leave the classroom now Ms. Weasley."

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Keep reviewing! I'm running out of ideas people! So if you have any ideas please tell me! If you would like to be in my story please review and tell me also! Luv you guys! - VaNiLlAiCiNg


End file.
